When Two Paths Collide
by XXSkittlesXX
Summary: The two top crime familes in Europe The Volturi family and the Cullen family are in a desperate struggle for power What happens when all the things they thought they knew are wrong CANON pairings mainly JXA but a fair bit of ESXC, EMXR, EXB, VXJAM
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, I merely borrow the chatacters for my amusement**

Prologue

In the world of underground crime power is everything; without power you are nothing. A life or death struggle for power has been playing out for years between the two commanding crime families of the underground.

Each side has their advantages and each side has their key players; The Cullen family run by godfather Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme.

Carlisle; young and handsome with an ivy league medical degree, Carlisle is not the sort that anyone would suspect of running one of Europe's top crime families, however beneath those good looks and compassionate nature lurks a sharp mind and raw determination to let nothing stand in his way.

Esme; Carlisle's beautiful and loyal wife, possessing no talents or skills of her own she makes up for this by turning the Cullen crime family into just that; a family. Esme is a mother figure to all those in the family and she inspires fierce loyalty in all she meets

The Cullen family is made up of dozens of bit players who come and go and then there are the four; Carlisle's right hand men and women.

Rosalie; deadly beautiful and easily the most skilled getaway driver in all of Europe, a seductress trained in making men see her way. It is stupid to be fooled by Rosalie's beauty because it may be the last thing you ever do.

Edward; A young genius; formerly a world famous child prodigy until he grew up and out of the spotlight, Edward is able to invent anything out of the simplest objects; his skills are currently being put to use by building weapons and security systems for the Cullen family. He may look young, smart and good looking, your average, handsome young man but he is so much more.

Isabella; At first glance one may think that there is nothing that stands out about Isabella at all; it is true that she is quite beautiful but certainly not up to the standards of the stunning Rosalie and although she is smart her intellect would never match up to that of Edward, but Isabella is the one of the best marksmen in the world, she has never once missed a target. It is said that Isabella can shoot the wings off a fly as easily as if she were tying her own shoelace.

Alice; Bright, happy, beautiful, tiny and young, Alice is not what you would expect of one of the most feared crime figures in the world, alongside Alice's intimidating combat skills she has the amazing ability to predict the future; ensuring that she is never bested in a fight.

Together these six make up the constant members of the Cullen crime family; they are deadly and feared; challenged by only one.

The Volturi crime family led by Aro Volturi and his skilled team of six

Aro; A man of little words and ordinary looks, Aro is ruthless beyond belief, letting nothing stand in his path to power

Jane; Young, still a teenager but with a ruthless nature that is beyond her years; Jane vies with Bella for the spot of the world's top marksmen, she is known for her unusual cruelty and formidable torture tactics

Alec; Jane's twin brother; his specialty is poison, Alec can have slipped you poison without you having the slightest idea, he even brews his own mix of toxins and uses the ones he thinks best to administer the right amount of pain. If he chooses Alec can make your death as painless or painful as possible

Felix; the muscle, Felix was a world champion weight lifter before he ventured into the world of crime, now he serves as Aro's bodyguard and part time assassin, not particularly bright Felix makes up for it in incredible strength

Heidi; Beauty almost as great as Rosalie's; she is used not only to recruit more members into the family but also to bribe and blackmail influential people for Aro's gain

Demetri; A thin, weedy looking man, Demetri is a top assassin rivalled only by one

Jasper; Aro's top assassin, young, good looking and smart Jasper is trained in hand to hand combat, weapons and stealth; a formidable man whom no one dares to cross. A former member of the military Jasper can also hack into the government's database in seconds.

Then you have the others, the people who get mixed up in the fast faced lives of Europe's top two crime families

Emmett; a young enthusiastic hood, eager to find his place in life and willing to do whatever it takes to belong

James; A crooked cop, bent on wrong doing and corruption

Victoria; James's partner who has no idea of James's corruption; secretly in love with James she would do whatever he asked, even kill

What happens when these sixteen people cross paths and affect each others lives forever?

**A/N: Just another one of my cooky ideas, please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Bella POV

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight**

Bella POV

I checked my watch again and sighed, where the hell were Edward and Alice; not that I had anything against Rosalie who was now standing by my side; it was just that she was so damn intimidating.

We stood in silence as small talk wasn't really Rosalie's forte, and waited for Edward to pick Alice up on the way to meet us here.

We were on our way to discuss negotiations of territory with our rival crime family; the Volturi.

Standing here next to each other in silence, looking vaguely uncomfortable, you wouldn't think that Rosalie and I were members of one of the most feared crime families in all of Europe. We are both tall, attractive women, although Rosalie possess beauty that I will never compare to, weren't exactly the sort of people you would expect to be in the mafia.

If Rose and I weren't what you would expect of Mafioso then Edward and Slice were even less so.

Both Edward and Alice used to be fairly well known, Edward had been quite famous in his childhood years as a prodigy pianist and Alice had been widely known around Europe as a child psychic.

Of course they hadn't been known as Edward and Alice then; the name change came after they went into hiding.

According to the papers and news both of them went missing five years ago and were feared dead; of course that was rubbish because I knew exactly where they were; probably standing in Alice's driveway arguing about whether to drive Alice's Porsche or Edward's Volvo.

Rosalie and I hadn't been well known in our lives before the Cullen family but the name change was still mandatory for the both of us.

Each of us had our reasons for joining one of Europe's top crime families; it wasn't as though we had just woken up one day and thought "hey I wanna be a criminal".

Rosalie had joined four years ago, desperate for protection from the abusive husband she was fleeing; three months later she executed the hit on Royce King Jnr, herself and changed her name from Lillian Rose King to Rosalie Hale.

Edward and Alice had joined at the same time five years ago; one year before Rosalie joined.

They had been childhood friends and had gone through the rise to fame together. As best friends do, they shared everything, unfortunately for them they also shared gambling debts and after a drunken night in Vegas, a loss of two million dollars and another six million that they couldn't afford to pay still owed to the Casino; a hit was put out on the both of them.

They went into hiding and soon after by chance they met Carlisle and Esme; the leaders of the Cullen crime family; Carlisle convinced them that they would have all the protection they needed if they joined the Cullen family and it was true; no one dared an attempt on their lives with Carlisle looking out for them.

For safety reasons Alice and Edward disappeared from the public eye and changed their names as a precaution.

So Anthony E. Greene became Edward Masen and Mary Alison Torchwood became Alice Brandon.

I myself used to be Isabella Swanson, now shortened to Bella Swan. I joined the Cullen family three years ago to escape being jailed after I shot my fiancée in the face.

The police overlooked the fact that he was coming at me with a knife and charged me with murder in the first degree; I made bail because of the fact that I was the chief of police's daughter and as such I wasn't considered a flight risk.

Needless to say I fled the country immediately. Goodbye Jail, hello Cullen family.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a particularly loud huff of impatience from Rosalie, where the hell were Edward and Alice.

**A/N: I don't even know if anyone is reading this story but if you are there's the first chapter enjoy  
If you are reading please Review and let me know what you think  
I should be updating High School Love Hate Affair next  
**


	3. Edward POV

**Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight**Chapter Two

Edward POV

where the hell is Alice? She knows that we have a meeting with Aro today and yet I've been sitting here out the front of her house alternating between calling her cell phone, knocking on her front door and beeping my car horn for almost an hour.

If Alice doesn't answer her door soon I'm going to drive off without her.

I love Alice like a sister but I had been waiting here for forty five minutes and I couldn't keep Bella and Rosalie waiting any longer.

I rang the doorbell and called Alice's phone once more for good measure before I drove off, Carlisle was not going to be impressed with her nonattendance but I couldn't spend any more time waiting for her.

I pulled up in front of the duplex that Bella and Rosalie shared in record time and immediately saw them waiting by the curb; judging by the expressions on their faces they were **extremely **angry at being left to wait for so long.

"_About damn time Edward"_ Rosalie spat as I stopped in front of them "_sorry Rosalie, sorry Bella, I've been knocking on Alice's door for the past forty five minutes"._

Bella's face immediately filled with worry "_what's wrong, what happened to Alice?"_ she questioned, I laughed "_Bella when you've known Alice for as long as I have you'll learn that she is the most forgetful person on the planet, she's probably out right now spending hundreds of dollars on shoes"._

Bella laughed; fully aware of how engrossed Alice could become in her shopping trips.

"_Whatever"_ Rosalie scowled "_we all know that your girlfriend is a shopaholic, that's no excuse for missing a meeting this important!"_

I glowered "_look Rosalie, I don't dictate what Alice does, I can assure you that she'll have a reasonable expla... hang on a second did you just refer to Alice as my...girlfriend?!"_

"it's alright Edward, we all know" Bella said softly, giving me what I'm sure was meant to be an encouraging smile,

by now I was horrified "_all know what?"_ I asked cautiously, "_Oh please Edward, we all know that Alice spends the night at your house at least once a week, you two are always around each other, it's pretty damn obvious. I don't know why you try to hide it" _Rosalie told me with a look of contempt on her face.

I just about crashed the car "_who else thinks this?"_ I was almost afraid of the answer.

"_well uh pretty much everyone" _Bella answered timidly "_Carlisle and Esme were actually, uh planning on giving you Carlisle's mothers ring in case you were going to propose sometime soon"_

"pr...Proposing!?"I spluttered "_they think I'm going to propose?", "well it's about damn time Edward, you can't keep stringing her along forever"_ Rosalie scolded as Bella nodded; somewhat shyly in agreement.

"_Hold on, lets take a giant step backwards; Bella, Rosalie; Alice is not my girlfriend, she has never been and will never be my girlfriend"_ I exclaimed.

"_So she's what, your booty call? I would have expected better from you Edward Masen" _Rosalie glared "_god no" _I yelled "_she's like my **sister**, she sleeps over my house and we eat pizza and watch horror movies, it's like a tradition; we've done it since we were kids"._

"Oh..."Rosalie muttered and Bella looked mortified "_we'll let Carlisle and Esme know so that Esme can stop planning your wedding"._

I ignored that comment; honestly I was so horrified about this discovery that I really didn't want to hear anything more on the subject.

The car descended into an awkward silence as we drove up to the large brass gates of Carlisle and Esme's estate.

I stopped the car as Rosalie punched the temporary password into the keypad attached to the gate; Carlisle always changed the password for his gates whenever anyone excluding Alice, Bella, Rosalie and I, came to visit for safety reasons.

As we drove up the long driveway the silence continued and the only sound was the loud metallic clanging of the gates closing behind us.

As we approached the front door Carlisle and Esme came out to greet us "_you're late, what happened?" _Carlisle asked "_where's Alice?"_ Esme threw in noticing Alice's absence.

"_I'm not too sure"_ I shrugged casually, trying to dispel their insane ideas of my relationship with Alice "_I waited out the front of her house for the better part of an hour but she didn't answer the door"._

"Don't you have a key?" Esme frowned, "_no Alice has privacy issues, and she refuses to give out house keys"_I shrugged _"not even to you dear?" _Esme pressed "_get this Esme"_ Rosalie interrupted "_we were wrong; Edward and Alice aren't sleeping together, they never have been"._

I glared at Rosalie and Esme and Bella coughed nervously, "_come on, I'll talk to Alice tomorrow about the importance of attending these meetings, Aro will be here soon"_ Carlisle led us all into the large dining room.

"_Who's Aro bringing?" _Bella asked, all embarrassment gone as things quickly turned to business, "_he didn't say"_ Carlisle murmured "_but I've got Jacob and Seth screening for weapons". _Jacob and Seth were two of our 'muscle'; temporary members who ran shipments and occasionally worked as drivers or bodyguards.

"_They'll be running their own weapons check, so we'll be unarmed and we don't have Alice here"_ Rosalie pointed out; I knew her fear, we all knew basic combat but Alice was our specialist in that area, not to mention the fact that without her foresight we didn't know what to expect from Aro who was known for his unpredictability.

"_I know that Rosalie"_ Carlisle said patiently "_this is a peaceful negotiation, nothing more"._Rosalie nodded and sat down at the large oak dining table, resting her head in her hands, Rosalie hated not being in control of a situation; it brought back horrible memories of her past life with her abusive husband.

Esme rubbed her shoulder soothingly and we all sat at the table in silence until Jacob announced the arrival of Aro.

We all shot up in our seats as Jacob entered the large room "_Aro's here, he only has one guy with him though; Seth's scanning them now"._

"Do you have a description of his companion that you can give us Jacob?"Carlisle asked, it was best to know who were dealing with.

"_He doesn't look like much _"Jacob shrugged "_tall blonde guy, blonde guy...covered in scars" "shit" _Rosalie swore "_Whitlock, Jesus we need Alice, she'd better have a good explanation for this tomorrow".  
_  
Jasper Whitlock was Aro's best weapon; the kind that didn't need guns or knives to kill his opponents. If Aro was bringing in the big guns like Whitlock it meant one of two things; either Aro was scared of an attempt on his life or he had some thing major planned for his 'peaceful' negotiation. I sincerely hoped it was the first.

Aro and Whitlock came strolling into the room accompanied by Seth and Jacob, who nodded giving us the all clear.

Aro gave Whitlock a questioning look and Whitlock turned to us, scanning us with his sharp blue eyes before smirking "_they're clear, no one's concealing any weaponry".  
_  
Carlisle motioned for Aro and Whitlock to sit with us at the table, an offer which Aro took full advantage of, even going as far as to place his feet on the expensive table; his beady black eyes dared Carlisle to object.

Whitlock instead chose to lean causally against the back wall; his arms folded carelessly against his chest.

His posture was that of a man who appeared heavily relaxed however his eyes darted around, never resting in one place.

It was fascinating the way they moved around; looking for weapons, threats and exits and I found myself studying him and barely listening to the conversation at hand.

I tuned back into Aro and Carlisle's dull conversation in time to hear Aro pause and ask "_you seem to be one short today, where's your psychic?"_ it was an innocent enough question but there was something in the tone of his voice that made me think that he already knew the answer.

I wasn't the only one that notice; the strange thing however was the way that Whitlock reacted when he did notice; he tensed up, his eyes darting toward Aro and a frown cracked the emotionless mask of his face.

Before I could even be fully sure of what I had seen his face relaxed and he was back to leaning against the wall. Leaving me to push my confusion aside and actively participate in the conversation, whilst sneaking surreptitious glances at Bella through the corner of my eye; she looked particularly pretty today and maybe now that she knew that Alice and I weren't together she would realise that I had a crush on her.

I could only hope.

**A/N: Like it, dislike it?  
REVIEW and let me know  
oh and check out my one shot 'Like Two pieces of a Puzzle' and REVIEW that lol  
Jasper POV up next**


	4. Jasper POV

**Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, I simply own the pot of this story**

Jasper POV  
I kept my face a blank slate as I followed Aro dutifully into the large estate that Carlisle Cullen and his wife resided in; a wife in this business, it was completely absurd. Personal ties were far to great a risk when you lived a life like this.

Carlisle Cullen and his 'family' were unbelievably stupid, forming the personal ties they did and attempting to live among civilians.

I did however have the utmost respect for one of them; Alice Brandon.

We had struck up an unlikely friendship of sorts over the past few years, a friendship that nobody else knew about because in this business friends can be used against you. Especially if said friend was a part of a rival crime family and both hated and desired by your own unpredictably homicidal boss.

Aro didn't desire Alice physically, although she was very beautiful; he desired the power of her foresight and the strong addition that it could make to the Volturi, and he hated her because despite the fact that he had made her many tempting offers Alice refused to leave the Cullens.

This made her a target of Aro's vengeful temper and although she had her foresight it didn't stop me worrying about her. Of course as Aro's right hand man and his best assassin I was privy to information such as hits put out on any members of the Cullen family and I was able to warn Alice of any imminent threats on her life, and the lives of and other members of the Cullens. I wasn't too happy about the latter but Alice had insisted and I a military man and trained killer had found it impossible to say no to her irresistible pouting face.

She in turn warned me of any contracts put out on the Volturi or myself; not that I cared particularly about anyone else in the Volturi, this was simply a job to me.

I ran all this through my mind as I waited for Cullen's men to finish their weapons search, HA as if I needed weapons if I wanted to kill them.

I followed the two bulky young men through the large house into what appeared to be the dining room and I caught them nod to the five figures who sat at the table. Aro turned to me and with a slight movement of his eyes, signalled me to search the others for concealed weapons.

My many years in the Special Forces unit of the military had enabled me to spot a concealed weapon from ten metres away. A quick scan of the people at the table told me all that I needed to know and I allowed myself a smirk as I told Aro that they were clear.

The ever-polite Cullen motioned for us to sit at the table with the rest of his people, didn't they know that it was hard to remain vigilant whilst sitting. Of course Aro sat, knowing that he had no need for vigilance whilst I was there to watch his back.

I leant against the wall, giving me a view of the whole room and all its exits. I felt my eyes constantly move, darting from one person to another. Through my peripherals I caught the bronze haired Masen studying me with his probing green eyes and I allowed my eyes to meet his for a moment before resuming my duty of searching the room for any possible threat.

I couldn't help but notice that Alice wasn't present for the meeting and I had to suppress my desire to ask where she was.

As if he were reading my mind, Aro chose that moment to ask Cullen where his 'psychic' was, however something about the way that he asked made me uneasy and I felt my eyes unwillingly flicker toward him, had he done something to Alice?

NO, of course not, I calmed myself with the knowledge that I would have been informed if he'd had anything of that nature planned.

I noticed Masen's eyes flicker toward me again as I tensed up, had he noticed my reaction to Aro's words? How could I be so stupid?

Friendships lead to emotion and I couldn't afford to feel any emotion in this business, yet against my better judgement I had struck up a friendship with Alice and now I felt myself worrying about her; worrying enough to let my anxiousness become apparent in front of a key member of Carlisle Cullen's 'family'.

I made myself relax against the wall as Cullen gave a half shrug in answer to Aro's question.

HOW COULD HE NOT KNOW!?

It was his responsibility to know the whereabouts of a family member as important as Alice, were these people complete imbeciles? I'm sure that the only reason that Cullen has stayed in business this long is because he surrounded himself with people who were better at this than him.

He is far too compassionate and unorganized for a life of high profile crime and not knowing the whereabouts of one of your most important people was complete idiocy. The kind of idiocy that could get Alice killed.

I was going to have to have a serious talk with Alice about joining the Volturi, Aro may be a lot of things but disorganized was not one of them and at least then I could keep an eye on her.

However I knew that she wouldn't, she had too many ties to the Cullens; namely Masen who was in her words her' brother and best friend', if he was such a good 'brother' then why the hell didn't he know where she was...moron.

I was barely listening to the dull conversation going on in front of me as I thought about Aro's behaviour this morning. He was acting very smug, more so than usual; at the time I had just assumed that he had gotten laid last night, but now as I thought about it more I couldn't help but worry.

That smug grin was still on his face and by now I was fairly sure that it had nothing to do with last night's extra-curricular activities. His grin seemed to widen every time he caught sight of the chair where Alice would have been sitting.

I had to stop myself from narrowing my eyes and demanding that someone let me know where Alice was and that she was safe.

I managed to focus and do my job for the rest of the meeting, watching out for possible threats on Aro's life; although my job was made all the more difficult by the fact that I was almost ready to kill him myself. The more I thought about it the further convinced I was that Aro had done something to Alice.

The rest of that stupid meeting was torture and the worst part was that it was completely pointless, neither side had gotten any closer to what they wanted, and I'd had to endure an hour of Aro's pointed comments about Alice's absence.

As we strolled away I tried to be as nonchalant as possible as I asked Aro "_where do you suppose their psychic is?" _he gave me a strange look that I couldn't quite place before shrugging far too casually for my liking and replying with a gruff "_I've no idea Whitlock, I wouldn't have asked if I knew, now would I?"._

I pursed my lips before answering him "_of course not sir, that was presumptuous of me...I apologise"_ _"It's quite alright_"Aro gave me a fishy smile "_you may have the rest of the day off if you'd like"."Yes sir_" I jumped at the chance; I had to see Alice and make sure that she was alright. I saw Aro safely to his car and then caught a taxi to Alice's house.

My taxi driver was a chatty fellow, the type who attempted to strike up conversation with his passengers. I had no desire for inane conversation; I was highly strung as I'd attempted to reach Alice on her phone three times with no response and besides that, I wasn't the most talkative of people on my better days.

Eventually the painfully long taxi ride ended and the taxi pulled to a stop in front of Alice's tidy little house, I paid the cab fare before opening the little white gate and stepping up to the front door.

I knocked loudly and called out "_Alice, you there?"_ upon receiving no response I fished through my pockets for my key but when I went to unlock the front door I found that it was open.

Alarm bells immediately began ringing in my head and I cautiously stepped into the large foyer. I could hear water running and I followed the sound as I called Alice's name, I eventually reached the first floor bathroom and I called out again "_Alice, are you in the shower?"._

Yet again there was no reply and it was then that I noticed the puddle of water seeping out from under the door "_Alice?"_ I pushed the door open to find the source of the water; the bathtub was overflowing and water was still pouring into it; flooding the floor and lying on the ground amidst all that water, bruised and completely naked was a small frail woman.

"_Alice..."  
_**A/N: Sorry bout the cliffies but they make life exciting lol  
and you're all gonna hate me but the next chapter is going to introduce Emmett so the Alice situation will not be explained just yet  
I recommend that you go to my profile read all my other stories and review each one because it will make me smile and there's nothing better than a happy author  
oh and REVIEW this story pretty please...**


	5. Rosalie POV

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Myer owns all that is Twilight, only the plot is mine**Chapter 4

RPOV

Aro and Whitlock left and everyone in the room instantly relaxed. I was livid, today was a monumental waste of time because Aro is a stubborn, unreasonable bastard but still Alice should have been here.

She knew the rules as well as any of us but I knew that her punishment would not be severe, everyone was a sucker for her adorable pout; myself included.

We all sat in Carlisle and Esme's expansive dining room in a melancholy silence. The meeting today was a huge disappointment and unless Carlisle and Aro could agree on boundary lines soon then we were going to have a huge turf war on our hands.

Carlisle broke the gloomy silence that had settled over us "_so gang how about we go to lunch?"_ You wouldn't pick a mafia leader as the type of person to use the word gang like it was some cheesy eighties movie but that's just the type of person that Carlisle was. That didn't mean that he wasn't a dangerous man, an angry Carlisle is something that should never be seen.

We could all use some cheering up so four heads nodded their agreement and Carlisle smiled.

"_I don't particularly feel like taking the limousine today, Rosalie would you like to drive the Vanquish?"_ he asked and I beamed, there was nothing that I liked more than driving an expensive car.

Carlisle laughed at my expression "_I'll take that as a yes, where shall we go?" "How about Bella Italia"_ Edward suggested, sneaking a look at Bella as he did so.

Hmm so it looked as though Edward had a little crush on Bella, I wondered how I'd never noticed it before. It could have been that I was blinded by my assumption of his relationship with Alice but now it seemed painfully obvious to me.

Esme smiled at him "_what a lovely idea dear, what do you girls think?"_ Bella and I murmured our agreement and with that we all walked out to Carlisle and Esme's massive garage.

I started the car, admiring the purr of the engine as Carlisle and Esme slid into the back seat, holding hands and Edward and Bella argued over who got to ride shotgun. Sometimes those two acted like small children, thank goodness Alice wasn't here or we'd probably have a full on screaming match on our hands. On the other hand she'd probably just pout and someone would offer her the front seat.

Eventually Edward conceded the front seat to Bella and we left.

I found a parking spot in front of the busy restaurant and we all entered.

EmPOV

I was just minding my own business, walking along the busy main street when I saw the most beautiful car that I had ever laid my eyes on.

Of course I as a newly reformed safe cracker, lock picker and car thief couldn't resist reverting back to my old ways and before I knew it I was using the lock pick that I always carried around with me to jimmy the lock on the car door.

With a triumphant cry I opened the door, slid into the drivers' seat and started the car, sighing contentedly at the beautiful sounds it was making.

I shut the door, wound down the window and had my foot on the accelerator ready to speed off when I heard the click of a gun and a cold metal barely pressed against my temple.

"_Get out of the fucking car now"_ a voice growled, gulping I opened the door and came face to face with the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen.

RPOV

There we were sitting there and enjoying our lunch when I noticed a muscle bound hoodlum trying to steal Carlisle's Vanquish.

"_The nerve"_ I exclaimed "_what is it?"_ Carlisle asked, I nodded my head toward the young man who was picking the lock on the car in broad daylight "_does he have any idea who he is stealing from?"_ I exploded and Edward, Esme and Bella burst into laughter.

Carlisle had an amused expression on his face "_would you like to enlighten him dear Rosalie?"_ he asked. I stood up and pulled my gun from my bag "_I sure would"._I waited until the would-be-thief was about to drive off before I pressed my gun to his head.

"_Get out of the fucking car"_ I growled. He stepped out and I took a moment to admire his impressive physique and friendly looking face.

"_Now, now Princess put the gun down, you don't want to do something you'll regret"_ he smiled patronisingly at me and I almost shot the bastard on the spot.

"_Do you have any idea who you're stealing from?"_ I snarled and the asshole actually laughed "_Calm down sweetheart, I'm sure that daddy would have bought you a new car"._I glared at him and was about three seconds away from shooting him when I felt Carlisle place his hand on my shoulder. He faced the thief "_that was very impressive, you got into my car in what twenty seconds?" "Fifteen"_ the thief smirked.

"_I see"_ Carlisle murmured, he gave me a meaningful look and I groaned, "_get in the car"_ I told the thief, gesturing with my gun.

"_What?"_ he asked, looking alarmed for the first time since he'd seen me.

"_You heard me get in the car"_ I said, "_why?"_ he asked "_we're going for a drive _"Carlisle said ominously whilst motioning for the others to get in the car.

"_How am I meant to fit?"_ he questioned "_you'll squeeze"_ Carlisle told him.

We placed him in between Edward and Bella, each with a gun pointed at his head, Esme was next to Bella and Carlisle was in the passenger's seat.

"_Are you sure that you don't want to drive?"_ I asked Carlisle, "_No you can drive Rose"_ Carlisle smiled "_Thanks Carlisle" _I smiled back.

"_Carlisle as in Carlisle Cullen?" _the thief asked from the back seat "_the very same" _Carlisle smiled.

The thief scrambled over Bella and Esme to reach the car door and Carlisle chuckled "_I wouldn't do that if I were you"_ Carlisle chortled "_Bella there is very impressive with a gun and will not hesitate to shoot you"._

As if to prove Carlisle's point Bella flipped the gun into the air and caught it with her other hand, pointing it straight back at the man with lightning quick speed.

"_Look man I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was your car. Please don't kill me, I'm just trying to make a living"_ the thief pleaded.

Carlisle laughed whilst Edward rolled his eyes "_calm down no one is going to kill you...yet, we'll see where the situation takes us"_ Carlisle paused before continuing "_and since we aren't going to kill you, I think that you should grant us the liberty of telling us your name, and no false names either my Esme there is a psychology major, she specialised in body language and she'll know if you lie to me"._

The thief scowled "_Emmett, Emmett McCarty"._

Carlisle smiled "_pleasure to meet you Emmett, as you already know I'm Carlisle, that lovely young lady pointing the gun in your face is Bella, on your other side is Edward, next to Bella is my gorgeous wife Esme and this young girl in the drivers' seat is Rosalie. We happen to be missing Alice at the moment"._

"Why are you telling me this?"Emmett asked "_because I was very impressed with your lock picking skills back there Emmett so I'm going to overlook the fact that you tried to steal my car and I'm going to offer you a chance at a new life" _Carlisle said.

"_Oh?"_ Emmett raised his eyebrows and Carlisle laughed "_you have two choices, one Rosalie can stop the car here, let you out and you can go on as if this never happened and two you can come with us where we will give you a small test to see whether or not you are Cullen material."_ _Be warned though that if you fail this test you will either go to jail for the rest of your life or Bella will shoot you in the back of the head_."

_"What sort of test?"_Emmett asked suspiciously, he had good reason to be suspicious I chortled to myself.

"_You will assist Rosalie, Edward and Bella in robbing the National Bank"_ Carlisle said, as calmly as if he's just told him to go to the supermarket and buy a loaf of bread.

"_If you succeed you will be invited to join us, if you fail you get a choice. Bella can kill you, I promise that she'll make it quick, or you can rot in a jail cell for the rest of your life""I also feel that I should warn you that if you try to trade our names for a lighter sentence it will not help you in the slightest. You see Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Alice don't technically exist and there isn't a jury in Europe that would convict Esme or I_".

Carlisle grinned "_so what will it be Emmett?"_Emmett looked thoughtful for a moment before beaming "_let's rob us a bank then"._**Even if you don't usually read the A/N's please read this one.**

**  
A/N So here's chapter 4, now to address some concerns of mine. I've had some reviews complaining about the italic dialogue I undersatnd now that it is distracting however I'm sorry to inform you that if I have started a story with an Italic dialogue then I can't change it. I'm midly OCD and I just can't change the dialogue in the middle of a story like that. It will quite literally keep me up at night. So for those of you wondering yes I have listened to your complaints and any new stories that I start will be with non italic dialogue just like my new story Control.**

**As for updates, I update as soon as I write the chapter and I appreciate the fact that people do want speedier updates but I'm not going to write if I don't have the inspiration for a chapter, it's not as though I already have chapters typed up that are just languishing in my files. As soon as I type I publish.**

**That having been said please REVIEW and let me know what you think of the story, It's not hard you just have to click a button and type a few words. Many thanks to those of you who do REVIEW and those of you who actually read the authors note because I know that many people don't.**

**Now please tell me for the next chapter do you want The Bank Heist or to find out what happened to Alice. REVIEW and let me know!!**


	6. Alice Demitri POV

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight**

I know you all want to know what happened after Jasper finds Alice but this chapter takes place hourse before the first chapter and was kinda necessary  
There will be a Jasper POV chapter next I promise

Alice POV SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER

I hummed happily to myself as I jumped out of my warm, comfortable bed.  
I could tell that today was going to be a great day.

The meeting with Aro this morning was going to be pointless of course but that was only to be expected, Aro would never agree to Carlisle's demands and vice versa.

The goods news was that I kept seeing flashes of Rosalie with a muscle bound young man and for the first time since she'd joined the Cullen family she looked truly happy.

For some unknown reason my visions had been playing up and they were very unreliable lately but I had seen that Rosalie would meet this man today and that even though they were destined to end up together it was certainly not going to be love at first sight.

We were definitely in for some interesting times ahead I though, smiling to myself as I turned on the shower and stepped under the warm spray.

DEMITRI POV

I had my orders from Lord Aro, the psychic refused to join the Volturi so Lord Aro had ordered me to kill her; She was far too great an asset for Cullen to possess.

I also had strict instructions from Lord Aro not to tell anyone else of the decision to kill her, he suspected a spy in the Volturi after our many failed attempts at killing off the Cullen family one by one.

Lord Aro had figured out a way to ensure that she didn't see the plot for her murder in her visions, I simply had to keep changing my mind and that wasn't hard, I wouldn't tell Aro but Cullen and his band of freaks terrified me.

I grinned as the lock on the psychic's front door clicked open with barely any trouble and I let myself into her house, being as silent as possible.

I could hear water running in what I presumed was the bathroom and a delicate female voice was humming a happy tune.

I crept quietly toward the closed door that the noises were coming from and I quickly tuned the door knob and stepped into the bathroom.

"_Edward, go away, I'm in the shower"_ a female voice scolded from behind the shower door. I smirked; she really was making this far too easy.

I approached the shower and she spoke again "_Edward I said GET OUT, I have a bathroom upstairs if you need to go to the toilet"_ she paused hesitantly before speaking again "_Edward...how did you get in?"_She poked her head out from behind the shower door and her eyes widened with shock when she caught sight of my grinning face.

I didn't give her a chance to scream before I drew my fist back and hit her in the face.

As she was so tiny she fell to the floor immediately and I gave her a swift kick before dragging her out of the bottom of the shower and onto the bathroom floor.

I took an appreciative look at her dripping naked body as she lay on the floor. _  
_  
She really was a pretty little thing and if I had more time I wouldn't hesitate in having some _fun_ with her.

I was sure that she would be a fighter and I loved that but unfortunately I only had a small amount of time to kill her and flee before the other members of the Cullen family showed up to pick her up.

I was distracted by my thoughts so I didn't notice her small legs dart out and sweep mine out form under me.

I fell to the ground with an ungainly _oof_ and she took the chance she had to strike my face with her elbow.

I felt my nose break and the blood begin to gush and this was when I got angry.

I flipped myself over onto her tiny body, holding her legs to the floor with my own as I delivered countless hits to any part of her body that I could reach.  
I lost track of the time as I punched and slapped her, and I marvelled at my work as looked her over and found her to be a bruised and bloody mess.

I was still admiring my handiwork when I heard a knock at the door as the phone began to ring simultaneously.

"_Fuck"_ I swore, knowing that my time had run out.

I placed my hands around her swan-like neck and squeezed tightly, her legs began kicking and she clawed at my hands frantically but I continued choking her until she stopped struggling.

I climbed off of her still body and hurried out of the house through a back door. Her friend never even noticed me leave.

In my car I reflected on how her body went limp as I strangled her. I hadn't choked her for very long but she'd gone still so she had to be dead.

_Didn't she?_I shook the traitorous thought from my head as quickly as it had come, of course she was dead. She had to be.

**A/N I'll update this story soon but I want to update Control first  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	7. Jasper and Alice POV

**A/N This story is rated M for crime, violence, language, possible sexual scenarios and because I want it to be :)**

**Disclaimer- I own the plot...that's about it**

**I haven't updated forever, I officially suck, Blah, blah, blah, much apologies but I can't promise it won't happen again. Now read :) **

**I will apologise for the length though :/ **

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe that the beaten mess on the bathroom floor was my lively Alice; I brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead as I cradled her in my arms; debating what to do.

I knew that although her injuries were plentiful none were life threatening, judging by the large bruise on her throat the bastard that had done this to her had attempted to choke her and he hadn't done a very good job.

She was unconscious but definitely breathing and although badly bruised on about one third of her body, she would be healed and walking around within a matter of weeks. Calling an ambulance didn't seem necessary and the problem I was encountering was the decision of whether or not to call Carlisle Cullen.

It was a well known fact that Cullen didn't trust or like me and he wouldn't approve of Alice's friendship with me of that I was certain but whilst Alice's injuries weren't fatal she still needed someone to care for her and I was sure that she would probably prefer Cullen to be that person.  
That decided I cradled her into my arms and carried her into her living room, placing her on the couch, however as I searched through her phone for her contacts another thought crossed my mind.

What if Cullen was the one that had done this to her?

He certainly didn't seem very concerned when she wasn't present at the meeting this morning, was that because he already knew where she was?

I didn't know why Cullen would want to get rid of an asset as great as Alice, perhaps it was because she had finally decided to take my advice and move to the Volturi where I could keep an eye on her.  
It made sense, I was fairly sure that this wasn't the work of the Volturi because I would have been notified or hired for the job.

I couldn't very well return Alice into the care of the person who had done this to her.

And I couldn't leave her here for Cullen to come back and finish the job.

So now the dilemma that I was having was what to do?  
A dilemma that I would have to solve later because right now she needed medical attention.

**APOV**

I woke up to the uncomfortable sensation of someone dabbing at my face with a damp sponge and a heavy pounding in my head.

The mornings events came flooding back to me and I groaned before realising that I was naked. I sat up quickly and almost fainted at the dizziness that overcame me before two strong hands took hold of my shoulders and pushed me back down.

_"Don't try and get up"_

A honey voice whispered softly and I groaned _"but...I need to put some clothes on"_

The voice laughed; a beautiful laugh that sounded somewhat strained "_don't worry; I covered you up with that blanket on the armchair"_

"_Jasper?"_ I asked, recognising his throaty tones _"what are you doing in my house? And why do I feel like I have the world's worst hangover?"_

"_Someone broke in, I don't know who, and they attacked you. I found you on your bathroom floor after I came looking for you; you weren't at the meeting today"_

I opened my eyes and winced at the glaring light of day, before focusing on the slightly blurry figure of Jasper, leaning over me.

"_Why didn't you call Carlisle? Or leave me here?"_ I asked softly "_I thought we weren't meant to get close, and somehow I think that giving me medical attention after a failed assassination attempt that was ordered by your boss is getting close"_

Jasper frowned _"I was worried about you and I don't think that Aro ordered the hit, I would have been notified; honestly I thought it might have been Cullen"_

I shot up immediately, ignoring the dull throbbing pain that shot through my head at the movement "_Carlisle would never do that, he's like a father to me, you're wrong. You have to be"_

I glared at the condescending expression that Jasper gave me "_Alice if it were the Volturi, then I would have been notified for the hit, hell I probably would have been the one ordered to carry it out. Besides if Cullen didn't know about this then why didn't he come and check up on you when you didn't show up today?"_

My hand had sprung forward and slapped him across the face before I'd even realised that it had moved and his own hand shot out and grabbed mine by the wrist equally fast.

"_It's not true"_ I spat at him, trying to ignore the small amount of doubt that had crept in "_Carlisle wouldn't do that, he's like a father to me, he wouldn't. Edward wouldn't let him!"_

"_Alice, think about it why am I here before them? Why wouldn't they rush to check up on you straight away? You've never trusted them, at least not completely; otherwise you'd have given them a key to your house and not me. You know that it might be true. Deep down you know"_

Jasper's grave expression grew even more so as the tears began to stream down my cheeks, what he'd said had made sense, it had never occurred to me before but why would I give a key to my house to a man I'd only known a few years rather than the people I considered my family. My tears continued to flow as my mind struggled to find another explanation.

"_Maybe Aro didn't tell you because he suspected that we were in contact, maybe this is a test, and in that case he knows" _I sobbed. Jasper frowned "_either way neither of us is safe"_ He stood up and began to head down the hall toward my bedroom "_what are you doing?"_ called after his retreating form "_Packing you a bag"_ he replied "_we're leaving town"._

**A/N Not my best not my worst  
Whose POV do you want next?**


	8. Dearest Edward

_ Dear Edward_

_Due to a recent attempt on my life I have decided that it is in my best interests to leave town and consequently leave the Cullens. _

_This was not a decision that I had to make lightly but it was also not a decision that I had been considering before this morning. _  
_The problem is that someone tried to murder me, someone who knew enough about me to know a way around my visions and also the layout of my home. It is an unhappy coincidence that you were meant to pick me up today and you didn't come to investigate when I didn't answer the door or telephone, or perhaps it is no coincidence at all._

_That horrible thought is in itself enough incentive for me to leave, please know that I am not accusing you or any of the other Cullens however I cannot trust any of you and in my life there is no room for mistrust._  
_ Hopefully we will meet again one day, under better circumstances. Please tell the others that I love them and thank Esme and Carlisle for all that they've done for me._

_As for you my dearest Edward, you have been like a brother to me and saying goodbye to you is the hardest thing I have ever done. I love you with all my heart._  
_Your little sister forever._

_Alice._

A/N It is short but that my dearies is intentional, I shall have the next chapter out soon and it will be considerably longer. The next chapter will cover Edward's feelings about discovering the letter from Alice and of course the much awaited bank robbery. Until then, salutations and lot of love.  
Review if you wish to, it would make my day.


End file.
